


Bukan Cinta Biasa

by kotsu014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, alternative universe, boyslove
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotsu014/pseuds/kotsu014
Summary: Rahman dan Adam 2 orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Suatu ketika Rahman baru saja menyelesaikan piketnya lalu tiba-tiba ditengah perjalanan pulangnya Rahman mendengarnya Harmoni SyurgaTerpesona dengan permainan musik juga suara merdu Adam. Rahman jatuh cintaakankah cinta nya terbalas?akankah Adam memilih mengenyampingkan semua dan mengungkapkan cintanyaakankah sang waktu menyatukan mereka ?Author tak pintar membuat summary Just check this Out
Relationships: Teuku Rassya/Aliando Syarief





	Bukan Cinta Biasa

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Long time No see 
> 
> Kali ini gua membawa sebuah FF AU dari Rassyando (RassyaxAliando) walaupun Couple kesayangan gua ini udah pisah "katanya" tapi mereka sudah mencuri hati ini jadi belum bisa move on 
> 
> Rassya aka Rahman  
> Aliando aka Adam
> 
> Ok no bacot bacot ni FF terinspirasi dari lagu Anna Uhibbuka Filla 
> 
> Warning : TYpo, GJ, Out of Caracter yeah enjoy!!!

Rahman yang kebetulan mendapat hari piket senin mau tak mau menjadi pulang terlambat dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Sekolah udah sepi dan matahari juga sudah hampir terbenam. Rahman menutup pintu gudang untuk mengembalikan pel dan sapu yang dia pinjam karena kelas nya belum sempat membeli alat-alat kebersihan.

Rahman berjalan kembali menuju tangga untuk pulang. Namun sebuah suara menarik indra pendengarannya

“killa hadzil ard mataqfii masahah lau na’isiblah samahah “

Winta ayasna bahub lau tadiiql ardi naskin kalli gaib”

‘suaranya kayak dari...’ Rahman mengikuti suara merdu yang menahan hasratnya untuk pulang

“abtahiyah wabsalam ansyaru ahlal kalam”

‘suara makin keras ‘ Rahman terus melangkahkan kakinya terus mengikuti suara merdu yang memenuhi telinganya

“ zainuddin yahtirom abmahabbah wabtisam “ Rahman berhenti di depan sebuah kelas atau ruang musik terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang bersenandung sembari jari-jarinya dengan lihai bermain di atas tuts tuts piano

“Asnyaru bainil hadahu deen assalam deen assalam “

“hmmmm hmmmm...”

‘subhanallah beruntungnya gua bisa mendengarkan suara semerdu dan semenenangkan seperti ini’

‘Subhanallah ciptaan mu Ya Allah’ Rahman hanya melihat punggung yang terbalut seragam yang sama dengannya terus naik turun jemarinya sangat lihai dan lembut dalam memainkan setiap nada-nada yang ada

‘seperti melihat bidadari sedang menyenandungkan harmoni syurga‘ Kemudian Rahman pergi dengan tersenyum dan perasaan yang hangat.

Di kelas musik Adam menyudahi permainan musiknya menutup kembali grand piano

Meraih tas nya tak lupa menutup kelas musik lalu pulang tanpa tahu tadi ada satu audiens yang menikmati dan terpukau atas suara dan permainan pianonya.

Esok harinya Rahman sengaja menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk hangout bersama. Rahman telah memutuskan hari ini dia akan melihat lagi laki-laki bersuara syurga itu

Rahman pergi menghabiskan waktu di perpus membaca beberapa buku tentang musik

“masih jam 1 lama banget jam 5 atau setengah 6 ya kemarin hahh...”

Lama-lama membaca buku kantukpun datang dan tanpa sadar Rahman yang tadinya fokus dengan buku yang didepannya tertidur diatas meja perpustakaan

tak jauh dari Rahman Adam sedang memilih-milih buku di bilik keagamaan. Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dia cari Adam melihat Rahman sedang tidur dan tertutupi oleh buku. Duduk didepan Rahman karena kebetulan kursi yang kosong hanya itu. Adam melihat kedepannya

‘dia tidur ? haha’ Adam mengambil buku yang menutupi siswa itu pelan berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun

“zzztt zzzztt” Rahman tidur beralaskan meja kayu perpus.

“biarin saja mungkin kecapean “ sahut anak perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya

“ah ya” Adam kembali meletakkan buku siswa itu disampingnya

Jam 4 petugas perpustakaan menghampiri mereka dan memberitahu bahwa perpus akan tutup

“bangunin gak yah” Adam merasa gak enak jika bangunin siswa yang tidur di depannya tersebut

“bangunin saja atau nanti juga dibangunin sama petugas perpus “

Adam berrpikir ‘bangunin enggak bangunin enggak’ setelah berfikir cukup lama, Adam memutuskan untuk membangunkan siswa itu

“mas mas” Adam yang akan menyentuh bahu siswa itu, namun petugas perpus menghampirinya dan menyuruh adam untuk segera mengembalikan buku-buku yang diambil

“kamu segera kembalikan buku-buku yang diambil ditempat semula”

“baik pak” Adam langsung bangkit dan menyerahkan siswa itu dibangunkan oleh petugas perpus

Adam mengambil tas juga sepatunya menoleh sebentar sebelum benar-benar keluar dari perpus.

Setelah Adam pergi, Rahman akhirnya bangun setelah mendengar teriakan dan merasakan guncangan dari perugas perpus. Terkejut melihat jam yang ditunjuk arlojinya

Menyerahkan begitu saja buku yang dia pinjam pada petugas perpus sehingga mendapatkan teriakkan dari pak penjaga perpus

“hei!! bukunya kembalikan dulu” teriak petugas perpus sambil mengangkat buku musik yang Rahman ambil

“Maaf pak!!” Rahman langsung keluar dari perpus

Hahh hahh hahh Rahman naik kelantai 4 dimana kelas musik berada sesampainya dilantai 3 sudah terdengar lantunan merdu

“semakin lama rasa ini terpendam semakin aku ingin mendekatimu dari kejauhan ku melihatmu”

“pasti dia untung masih sempat” Rahman melanjutkan kakinya untuk menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi untuk sampai ke lantai 4

“hahh hahh hahh “ sesampainya diatas Rahman membungkuk sambil menetralkan jantungnya

Rahman mendekat dan melihat dari depan pintu tanpa ingin masuk takut mengusik harmoni yang tercipta

“rasa ini menjadi cinta kekasih idaman yang kuharapkan semoga cinta ini menjadi nyata”

“anna uhibbuka fillah ku mencintaimu karena Allah jika dia terbaik untukku dekatkanlah hati kami ya Allah”

Rahman mengambil hp nya untuk mengabadikan harmoni syurga yang dia temukan

Setelah memvideonya Rahman segera pergi sebelum si empu melihatnya. Tanpa menyadari saat tadi mengambil hp nya kartu perpus Rahman terjatuh di depan ruang musik.

Adam yang akan menutup kelas musik merasa menginjak sesuatu dan melihat kartu perpus .

“Astaufirullah, ni kartu siapa? jadi kotor deah” Adam membersihkan debu-debu yang tertinggal di kartu perpus itu

Adam terkejut melihat foto siswa yang memiliki kartu perpus ditangannya

“loh bukannya ini orang tadi kan? yang tidur diperpus, kok jatuh disini?” Adam celingak celinguk ke kanan ke kiri

“apa tak sengaja kebawa angin atau dia selama ini melihat permainan musik gua” Adam dapat berfikir seperti itu karena di lantai 4 tak ada kelas yang dipakai semuanya hanya sampai lantai 3 dan lantai 4 cuma gudang dan ruang musik saja, dan lagi ruang musik yang dipakainya adalah ruang musik lama, bangunan untuk ruang musik baru berada di lantai 1 dekat Lab Lab.

Adam memutuskan memikirkannya lagi setelah tiba dirumah setelah menutup ruang musik Adam turun menuju parkiran dimana motornya berada lalu meninggalkan sekolah

Besok paginya Rahman seperti biasa menunggu di sekolah sampai pukul setengah 5 namun tak lagi dengan membaca buku diperpus namun bermain basket dengan teman-temannya\

Adam yang sedang kebagian tugas membawa buku-buku PR teman-teman sekelasnya bersama satu teman sekelasnya berhenti melihat anak-anak yang bermain basket

“Adam pak guru udah nunggu kita ayo”

“oh iya” Adam sengaja berhenti untuk melihat sang pemilik kartu perpus yang dia temukan juga sebagai penonton rahasianya atau stalkernya atau memang hanya tak sengaja terjatuh dan kebetulan terbawah angin sehingga berhenti di depan ruang musik

Adam yang kebetulan ikut OSIS menghadiri acara penyambutan untuk anggota baru, dan awalnya mengira Cuma sampai jam 15.00 ternyata lebih dari itu Adam pulang jam 18.00 setelah sholat magrib Adam tak langsung pulang dia pergi ke lantai 4 untuk melihat

‘siapa tahu anak itu masih ada’ pikirnya

Namun sesampainya di atas tak ada siapapun “hahh.. seharusnya gua tahu ngapain juga dia nunggu gua” Adam pergi dengan hati kecewa

Diruang musik Rahman celingak celinguk membungkuk mendongak mencari kartu perpusnya karena dia yakin pasti terjatuh disana

‘dimana sih gua yakin pasti waktu gua ngambil hp kemarin’ “aishh!! Sial” Rahman menggaruk rambutnya sendiri kasar

lelah mencari Rahman duduk dikursi di depan grand piano yang biasanya dimainkan oleh si harmoni syurga karena dia tak tahu siapa nama dari orang yang menyenandungkan lantunan merdu itu

“hahh... apakah dibawa sama dia ya, lu yang bawa kartu perpus gua gak” tanya Rahman seakan menganggap Grand piano itu adalah si empu yang biasa memainkannya

‘kenapa lu gak datang’

Rahman mengelus deretan tutt piano didepannya lalu menekan salah satunya

Tung...

Besoknya Rahman yang sudah mulai kegiatan club. Dan dia ikut klub basket, seluruh anak klub basket juga anggota baru melakukan latihan bersama karena 1 bulan kedepan tim basket sekolah mereka akan menjadi tuan rumah kejuaraan basket antar sekolah.

Dilain tempat anak-anak OSIS termasuk Adam sibuk mendiskusikan acara kejuaraan basket yang akan diadakan di sekolah mereka

Rahman maupun Adam tak bisa saling bertemu satu sama lain walaupun secara tak langsung karena keduanya tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Minggu sore club basket melakukan latih tanding yang membagi seluruh anggota menjadi dua tim

Istirahat setelah latih tanding Rahman dan teman-temannya pergi ke kantin bersama. Dari arah berlawanan Adam dan 2 Anggota OSIS yang lain kebagian tugas membeli minuman dan jajanan untuk teman-temannya dengan uang patungan yang sudah dikumpulkan sebelumnya tentu saja

Mereka berhenti melangkah dan kedua mata insan itu akhirnya bertemu.

“Adam kenapa berhenti ? ayo masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan”

“I iya“ Adam meneruskan jalannya menunduk melewati anak-anak club basket juga melewati Rahman

Rahman berbalik melihat kearah Adam ‘jadi namanya Adam?’ tepukan dipundaknya menyadarkannya

“lu kenapa bikin macet jalan bro ayo gua udah haus ni”

“hahaha kenapa gak minum air keran saja tadi didekat lapangan “

“sialan lu”

“hahahaha” anak-anak tim basket kembali berjalan menuju stand makanan yang mereka inginkan

Adam memesan minuman pada ibu kantin lalu sembari menunggu Adam mengeluarkan kartu perpus Rahman

‘mungkin ini saatnya gua harus ngembaliin kartu ini kepemiliknya mumpung masih ada disana’ Adam melihat Rahman yang terlihat bercanda dengan teman-temannya

“nak semuanya 25000” Ibu kantin menyerahkan satu kresek putih cukup besar pada Adam

“ini bu” Adam menyerahkan selembar uang 50000 an dan setelah mendapatkan kembaliannya Adam berterimakasih pada ibu kantin lalu langsung berjalan cepat menuju anak-anak basket

Siti yang tak tahu bahwa Adam sudah tak ada disebelahnya terus mengoceh sendiri

“Dam gua kebelet ni lu balik duluan ya” saat telah menyadari Adam sudah menghilang Siti celingak celinguk sambil memanggil nama Adam

“Dam ? Adam ? lu kemana? Kok ngilang sih”

Adam sudah di belakang Rahman, namun Rahman tak menyadarinya masih saling dorong –mendorong dengan salah satu temannya. Sebelum Adam menepuk ataupun memanggil Rahman salah satu teman sekelasnya juga anggota klub basket, Fahri lebih dulu memanggil Adam

“Adam lu kesekolah juga hari ini, oh ya anak OSIS juga ada kegiatan ya hari ini?”

“eh iya kami sedang menyiapkan dekorasi juga banner” jawab Adam santai namun sesekali matanya melirik pada Rahman yang juga menatapnya

“mau beli bakso juga? gua pesenin saja sekalian” tawar Fahri pada Adam

“oh enggak gua sebenarnya mau..” Adam merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan

“kita duluan ya guys” beberapa anak basket pergi ke meja mereka yang berada dipojok setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka masing-masing

“ya!” jawab Rahman dan 4 orang temannya kompak

“lu ada urusan apa?” Fahri kembali bertanya

Saat Adam sudah menatap Rahman di depannya “gua mau-“

“Ya Allah gua cari lu kemana ternyata lu disini” Siti tiba-tiba nongol dengan membawa sekresek camilan batagor dan lainnya untuk teman-teman mereka

“ayo anak-anak udah haus gua juga” Sebelum Adam sempat berbicara Siti sudah menariknya meninggalkan tanda tanya pada Fahri terutama Rahman

“?” Fahri dan Rahman saling berpandangan bingung

Setelah setengah perjalanan Adam berhenti membuat tangan Siti yang sejak tadi menyeret lengan Adam menjadi terlepas

“kenapa lu narik gua , gua harus nyelesain sesuatu ?”

“trus gimana anak-anak mereka udah nunggu kasihan, dan lagi bukannya tadi ada Fahri, dia anggota tim basket juga kan titipin saja ke dia trus minta tolong ke Fahri buat ngembaliin kartu perpus yang lu temukan “ Siti melanjutkan jalannya lagi

“kok lu bisa tahu” Adam terkejut Siti yang mengetahui kartu perpus Rahman dia pun menyusul Siti

“siapa yang gak tahu helllooo... di bawa-bawa terus terkadang ngelamun sama kartu” jawab Siti santai tanpa maksud apapun

“oh...” kemudian mereka kembali ke teman-teman OSIS mereka yang benar-benar telah menanti mereka atau lebih tepatnya menanti penyelamat perut mereka minuman dan jajanan mereka.

Allah hu akbar Allahu akbar ..

Magrib telah berkumandang. Adam Rahman dan anak-anak muslim lainnya langsung meninggalkan kegiatan mereka dan pergi ke musholla yang memang salah satu dari sekian fasilitas sekolah untuk memenuhi panggilan dari Allah

Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir yang sengaja mempertemukan mereka, Rahman dan Adam mendapatkan shoft yang bersebelahan

Mereka khusu menjalankan ibadah mereka, pikiran mereka hanya tertuju pada Allah mereka berdoa bersama mengamini setiap doa yang dibacakan oleh sang imam

setelah sholat mereka saling bersalaman namun berbeda pada Adam dan Rahman mereka saling bersalaman dengan sedikit canggung

Teman-temannya sudah beranjak tak lama Rahman ikut beranjak namun Adam menahan tangan Rahman

Grep

“tunggu” Rahman kembali duduk bersilah menatap Adam

“ada apa?” Adam melepaskan tangannya dari Rahman setelah menyadari bahwa tangannya sedang menggenggamnya

“eh... itu sebenarnya gua ingin mengembalikan eh eh kok kok gak ada” raut panik tersirat pada wajah Adam sambil tangannya merogoh kantongnya

“gluk” Adam menelan ludahnya ‘gimana ni kok ilang sih padahal gua ingat tadi ‘

“gak ada? Lu kehilangan sesuatu?” Rahman ikut celingukkan mencari entah barang apa dimaksud Adam

Adam sendiri masih sibuk berusaha mengingat dimana kartu itu dan saat sudah mengingatnya

“Astaufirullah maaf kayaknya ketinggalan di ruang OSIS waktu gua ngambil sarung” 

“gak papa lu bisa ngembaliinnya besok atau lu bisa nunggu gua selesai latihan kebetulan hari ini latihan anak basket sampai jam 9”

“OSIS juga kayaknya bakal pulang malem, ya deah nanti gua kembaliin, sekali lagi sorry “ Adam kembali minta maaf dia benar-benar menyesal karena pada dirinya sendiri ‘kenapa pake ketinggalan’

“gak papa kok, gua tunggu kalau gitu duluan ” Rahman lebih dulu keluar dan diikuti Adam tak lama dari itu

Ternyata salah besar lagi-lagi molor kegiatan OSIS selesai jam 22. 15 dan setelah pamit ke anggota lainnya Adam langsung berlari pergi kelapangan dan sesampainya disana sudah sepi tak ada siapapun

‘iyalah Rahman selesai jam 9 pasti udah pulang dari tadi, aduh apa dia benar-benar nunggu yah kalau iya gua jadi makin ngerasa bersalah ni’ Adam menyisir rambutnya kebelakang kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri

“lagi-lagi gagal”

“hahh... “ Adam menghela nafas panjang lalu berbalik menuju parkiran namun sebuah suara menghentikannya

“nyawa lu bisa ilang perlahan loh jika hela nafas gitu terus “

Adam berbalik dan disana Rahman berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya

Rahman sudah ganti pakaian biasa kaos dan celana pendek selutut

Adam terkejut melihat Rahman dan tak kuasa untuk tak bertanya padanya

“lu kenapa masih disini? Bukannya seharusnya lu udah pulang dari tadi?”

“belum masih pada mandi tuh gua kebetulan mandi duluan tadi jadi selesai yang pertama ya udah keluar duluan, jadi ada sesuatu yang ingin lu berikan?” Kata Rahman berusaha bersikap biasa didepan harmoni syurganya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan diberikan oleh Adam tapi dia bertingkah pura-pura tak tahu saja.

Adam langsung menyerahkan kartu perpus Rahman pada pemiliknya

“oh ya sorry seharusnya gua mengembalikan ini lebih cepat sorry”

“oh jadi lu yang nemuin thank banget gua udah nyari kemana-mana, gua pikir gak bakal balik makasih ya” Rahman tersenyum senang dan lega lalu mengantonginya

“fiuh gua juga ikutan lega deah, kalau gitu urusan gua selesai, gua duluan” Adam berbalik namun tangannya digenggam Rahman

Grep 

“Adam tunggu” karena tak sengaja menarik Adam terlalu kuat membuat Adam jatuh kepelukan Rahman. Adam dan Rahman saling menatap

Tatap

Tatap

tak ada yang membuka suara hanya suara angin yang terdengar disekitar mereka.

Deg deg deg

Adam yang lebih dulu sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri lalu mendorong Rahman

“gluk sorry gua duluan” Adam langsung berlari menjauh dari Rahman

“Adam!” Rahman berteriak Adam berharap Adam akan berhenti namun Adam terus berlari lalu hilang dibelokan

Besok paginya Tuhan seakan suka sekali mempertemukan mereka, namun Adam memiliih berbalik atau menunduk pura-pura tuli saat Rahman atau Fahri memanggilnya saat ada Rahman disebelahnya

Adam merasa dirinya sudah tak wajar sejak saat insiden semalam jantungnya seakan meletup letup setiap dekat dengan Rahman

Sehingga agar tak terus berlanjut gejolak perasaan yang dia rasakan Adam memilih menghindari Rahman

Namun 5 hari sudah Adam menghindari Rahman tapi karena Tuhan suka melihat mereka bersama mereka akhirnya dipertemukan lagi di tangga.

Adam dan Rahman bertatapan beberapa saat lalu Adam langsung dengan cepat turun melewati Rahman namun Rahman lebih dulu menangkap Adam dan memerangkapnya di dinding tangga

“kenapa lu menghindari gua? kenapa lu pergi gitu saat malam itu? jika gua ada salah ? katakan apa salah gua? jangan diem gini saja, rasanya sesak saat teman kita tiba-tiba menjauh tanpa kita tahu salah kita apa”

“lu benar lu gak tahu apa-apa jadi gak ada yang salah dari diri lu tapi gua “ Adam mendorong Rahman lalu langsung turun sambil menahan air mata nya yang mendesak keluar

Rahman ingin menghentikan Adam namun melihat wajah murung itu. Rahman mengepalkan tangannya.

Dikamarnya

Adam terbangun jam satu pagi, beranjak dari kasurnya seperti biasa Adam mengambil air wudlu lalu melaksakan sholat malam termasuk sholat istiqoroh

“assalamualaikum wr 2x” toleh Adam kekanan lalu ke kiri

“Ya Allah kenapa hamba tak bisa juga melupakannya semakin hamba menghindar semakin hamba ingin dekat dengannya? Rahman adalah laki-laki sama seperti hamba, hal ini menyalahi kudrat kenapa hamba harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini sangat menyesakkan Ya Allah”

Dikamar lainnya Rahman juga baru selesai menunaikan ibadah sholat istiqoroh

“Ya tuhan ku Ya Allah terimakasih telah memberikan kesempatan untuk mendengar suara syurgamu, namun kenapa dia menjauhi hamba? Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama bahagian dan menyesakkan diwaktu bersamaan. Hamba tahu perasaan ini terlarang dan sama dengan kaum nabi luth yang kau laknat tapi tak hamba mencintainya tulus tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun. Hamba jatuh cinta karena suara nya suara indah bagai bidadari Syurga. Ya Allah izinkan hamba untuk dapat mencintainya di dalam jalanmu Amin”

Tak terasa waktu kejuaraan pun tiba dan berlangsung dengan meriah, Rahman dan Adam seakan mengenyampingkan pikiran mereka dan perasaan mereka.

Siti mengajak Adam untuk menonton pertandingan tim basket sekolah mereka. Adam yang sudah lama tak pernah melihat Rahman lagi selama ini, perasaan nya kembali bergejolak

Deg dege deg

‘ternyata perasaan ini tak bisa dihilangkan’

Dalam pertandingan Rahman memberikan permainan yang apik dan poin juga tak luput karena Rahman yang mencetaknya

Namun insiden terjadi salah satu anggota tim lawan sengaja mendorong Rahman terjatuh dan mengalami cedera

Para penonton protes termasuk Adam dia sangat kesal atas apa yang terjadi dan syukurlah wasit berlaku adil dan memberikan kartu merah pada tim lawan namun Rahman sepertinya harus digantikan

“gua masih bisa”

“tapi lu udah cedera “ kata salah satu teman se timnya Danis

“gua masih Bisa! Gua masih bisa mencetak poin dengan tree point “ Fahri menahan bahu Rahman

“apa lu gila ? lu harus istirahat serahin saja ke kami “

“ini pertaruhan gua apapun yang terjadi gua harus tetap main” Rahman bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri bahwa tak ada yang mustahil untuk manusia jika mau berusaha

“wah si Rahman keras kepala juga iya kan Dam? lah ni anak suka amat ngilang!!” Adam sudah berlari kebawah podium menemui Rahman Adam berteriak pada Rahman

“Rahman!!” Adam menghampirinya dengan wajah kalut juga kesal

“A Adam?” Rahman tak menyangka Adam masih mau menemuinya

“apa yang lu pikirin? Lu bisa lebih terluka daripada ini? dan lagi basket itu satu tim bukan individu” Adam langsung menceraimainya

Fahri tersenyum lalu mengenggam erat bahu Rahman “Adam bener bro? kehilangan satu orang bukan berarti tim kita kalah mungkin memang lu yang hampir mencetak kseluruhan poin untuk tim kita hari ini tapi “

“gua masih ada disini, kami janji takkan menyia-nyiakan usaha keras lu Man” senior tim basket ikut menyeletuk lalu diikuti yang lainnya

“kami pasti yang akan memenangkannya”

“apalagi kita tuan rumah masak kalah”

“hahaha pikiran lu cetek banget “ Rahman mendapat gusakan sayang dari para seniornya

“Oiii berantakan ni senior tak sopan”

“kebalik!! lu junior kurang ajar” Rahman semakin mendapatkan gusakan dan sayang dari para anggota dari tim basketnya

Adam tersenyum menenangkan melihat keakraban dari tim basket sekolahnya

Rahman beralih menatap Adam kembali

“jaga Rahman buat kita ya Dam!” kata Fahri sambil berteriak kembali kelapangan

“kalau perlu kerangkeng dia” kata ketua tim basket sekolah mereka

Pelatih mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kekonyolan anak-anak didiknya

“perlu bantuan ?” Adam mengulurkan tangannya pada Rahman

“tolong” Adam meraih tangan Rahman memapah Rahman untuk pergi keruang kesehatan

“bawa gua keruang musik” ditengah perjalanan Rahman tiba-tiba menyeletuk ingin keruang musik

“huh? Adam heran dengan keinginan Rahman

“lu butuh perawatan segera bukan butuh musik “

“tapi beberapa ilmu medis mengatakan bahwa musik mampu memberikan ketenangan yang merangsang sistem stimulus jadi gua akan merasa baikan jika mendengarkan musik”

Adam mau tak mau mengikuti keinginan Rahman, namun lantai 1 atau lantai 4? Sial. Saat Adam akan membuka suaranya untuk bertanya Rahman melepaskan rangkulan nya dari Adam dan duduk bersandar pada anak tangga pertama

“kenapa duduk bukannya lu pengen keruang musik tapi gua gak tahu yang lantai 1 atau 4?” Adam bertanya heran pada Rahman

“yang pastinya dimana gua menemukan dia yang melatunkan suara surga dan kalau dipikir-pikir gua gak perlu ke ruang musik saat sang pelantun harmoni nya ada bersama gua sekarang”

Adam duduk disamping Rahman “jadi benar lu yang dengerin gua main piano?”

“ya gua gak sengaja sorry apa lu takut dengan hal itu ? gua gak bermasud apapun gua hanya suka suara lu”

Adam menoleh pada Rahman “ atau mungkin takdir yang ingin kita bersama”

“jujur gua terpukau saat lu menyenandungkan lagu islami pada hari senin dimana gua kebagian tugas piket, tapi gua semakin terpana saat lu menyanyikan lagu uhibbuka filla”

Keheningan datang beberapa saat, sampai Rahman memecah keheningan diantara mereka

“Adam gua tahu tak seharusnya perasaan ini ada? Tapi gua benar-benar serius mencintai lu”

“saat lu menghindari gua gua merasa sesak namun percayalah gua juga ada niatan melakukan itu menjauh dari lu”

“tapi gua gak bisa gua selalu ingin mendekati lu”

“cinta itu tak wajar lu tahu kan?” kata Adam masih tak mau melihat pada Rahman

“ya tapi cinta gue mang berbeda dari cinta biasa yang dimiliki orang-orang pada umumnya” Rahman meraih kedua tangan dan duduk bersimpuh dibawah Adam membuat Adam menatap Rahman

“cinta gua bukan cinta biasa karena cinta gua untuk lu yang luar biasa” Rahman tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Adam yang telah dibasahi oleh air mata

“anna uhibbuka filla Adam, mau jadi bagian cinta syurga gua? “ Rahman akhirnya meminta Adam untuk menjadi kekasihnya

Adam kembali menunduk dan semakin menangis deras

“hiks hiks hiks hiks “ bahunya bergetar Adam tahu bahwa cinta mereka salah di masyarakat maupun diagama mereka namun dia tak bisa membohongi hatinya bahwa dia juga mencintai Rahman.

Adam kemudian mendongak lalu tersenyum menatap Rahman “Anna uhibbuka filla Rahman gua juga cinta sama lu ”

Rahman tersenyum semakin lebar setelah mendengar jawaban Adam dia mengangkat kedua tangan Adam lalu mencium punggung tangan Adam lama

‘maafkan kami ya Allah yang telah keterlaluan ‘ masih mencium punggung tangan Adam

‘tapi kami hanya meraih kebahagiaan atas anugerah sebuah rasa cinta yang engkau berikan pada kami’ Adam menatap Rahman dengan tersenyum juga dengan sisa-sisa air mata diwajahnya

Adam dan Rahman saling menatap dengan senyum di kedua bibir mereka masing-masing, saling menggenggam tangan saling menguatkan satu sama lain karena mereka percaya bahwa

Cinta adalah sebuah anugera yang diberikan kepada Allah untuk setiap insannya. Rasa suci dari cinta akan tetap suci atau ternoda oleh nafsu tergantung dari bagaimana setiap umat menanggapinya

Rahman mencium pucuk kepala Adam lama dengan perasaan yang dalam.

Tamat

**Author's Note:**

> Bagaimana sedih kah ? Romantis kah?  
> Happy Ending kah?  
> atau GJ ?
> 
> Kalian yang memutuskan 
> 
> Comment ditunggu agar saya Author bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis 
> 
> See you


End file.
